Through My Heart
by WithMuchHope
Summary: Finally together, Chad and Sonny come to the Prop House to find an angry So Random cast. After parties and getting starstruck, Sonny attempts to receive forgiveness by means of guest star. The thrilling sequel to Through A Window. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

CPOV

Love was an interesting subject, even back then when we were young. We would claim to be in love, posting the words on their facebook wall and adding a less than three. We would be the gossip of elementary school, hoping all news was good news. But we would fall out of love as soon as we fell in. Things would change, as we grew older though.

When we were all teenagers, love got complicated. With labels on our foreheads, we would wonder if we had a chance with the popular kids. Asking a girl out would be the hardest thing on the face of the earth, hoping not to face the embarrassing rejection. Then came along Valentine's Day and we would buy each other candy grams and brag to our friends. We would go to dances together, but hardly do anything besides sit on the bleachers watching everyone else.

And by the age of seventeen, we thought we had felt it all. We thought we knew heartbreak by heart and could feel love a mile away. Little did we know that this was just the beginning of it all. So we came to ask ourselves a few questions. How does it happen? How does a person know how they feel when they look into the other's eyes? And of course, why of all the people in the world, did I choose to fall in love with her?

Everyone has different answers including fate, love at first sight, magic, and of course, Cupid. Such a small child for such an important job, I had always thought. With only a wooden bow and arrow, the god would shoot the love into people's souls. But besides for the fact that I wouldn't really trust a baby with a sharp object, another point came to mind when the name Cupid popped up.

Cupid was incredibly dangerous. He could make you fall for anyone. Even the person you had thought to be lower than you for the longest time. He could aim at you at anytime in the day, whether you could get hit in the dead of night or when you were fighting with that lucky someone.

The arrow had the power to cause drama. It basically created Mackenzie Falls and kept it running. It could form triangles, creating tough decisions, nearly impossible to choose from. With drama came tears, the arrow falling out from one's chest. With tears came anger, the already cracking arrow breaking into millions of shards. People would blame Cupid for hitting the wrong person afterwards, regretting the time wasted. People could blame all they wanted, but Cupid didn't always have the best aim.

But, sometimes, just in the few lucky moments, Cupid hit the target in the bull's-eye. And in those few moments, the arrow was stuck. No matter how many fights and tears, the arrow remained implanted in the both of us.

And that moment had passed. I had felt the arrow hit hard and had hoped for a while that Cupid didn't forget to shoot Sonny as well. But to my luck, Cupid didn't forget. We both knew that this wasn't ending soon, and we could hope it wouldn't end forever.

There are many things we learn from love. But there was one fact that reined over all. The fact was that no matter where you were, Cupid could hit you, ready or not. At any minute, the infant could hit you with his sharp weapon. And the worst part about that fact was that if Cupid hit you hard enough, the arrow was stuck. Never to come out, I was stuck with the arrow in my chest, hoping Sonny's arrow was strong, on no account of breaking. And to my luck, her arrow was in as deep as mine.

So this made me appreciate Cupid. Even if he could definitely mess things up, he brought us together and I had to thank him. Thinking about it, I really owe the little one a lot. He misses a lot, but I'm pretty sure his arrow hit the right people this time. I just can't believe his accuracy this time. No matter how many times Cupid misses, I'm glad he got this one right. I just couldn't believe that once I saw Sonny Monroe, Cupid shot the hefty arrow right…

Through My Heart.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So here's the new chapter! Thank you for all the new reviews, it really means a lot to me. So here you go! This chapter is dedicated to alexatheknight! She's an awesome author and a great friend, so check her out! :D Kay, later! ~Rinny

SPOV

I woke up with a smile on my face, as I would usually do. I leaned down to slap the top of my alarm and it shut off. My feet twisted to dangle off my bed, reaching the cold wooden floor. I stood up on the tips of my toes and stretched, my outgrown pajama top reveling the base of my stomach. I yawned loudly, walking over to my dresser, still half asleep.

I picked out a midnight blue top, a checkered shirt, and some leggings. Placing the finishing touches on the outfit such as a thick necklace, I sighed, wondering about the hours to come. I slipped on my socks then brushed through my hair, and I went downstairs. I grabbed an apple, and then went into the living room. Picking up the Tween Weekly I had forgotten to read, I heard a faint tap. I turned around to see Chad standing in his room, visible through the window.

"Morning Sonshine," the piece of paper said this time. I smiled softly to myself, blushing. Chad wasn't in the room, so I guessed he left early, which didn't bother me much. The walk to the studio wasn't bad. So I eat my apple in silence, reading my magazine on the couch. I was on page 88 when everything went black.

CPOV

I took the last piece of tape and stuck it to the paper, holding it on the window. I smirked to myself, wishing I could see the look on Sonny's face when she walked in and saw the note. I knew she wouldn't be that surprised, for I left notes often, but I enjoyed seeing the cute blush when she did see my window text messages.

This giving me an idea I didn't think through, I ran to the kitchen, wanting to finish breakfast quickly. I eat a rather large bowl of Cheerios. Then wiping my milky lips with a napkin after eating so messily. I grabbed my keys and threw them into my pocket as I ran into my bedroom, gazing into the grand window. I smiled, seeing my girlfriend on the couch with an apple in one hand and in the other an issue of Tween Weekly. And so my plan went into action.

I pulled open the pane as quietly as I could, then ran to my basement in a hurry. After retrieving the proper tool, I stuck the ladder out the window, placing the opposite end on the edge of Sonny's open window. Not thinking this through, I climbed out onto the ladder and wobbled across, trying to focus on not looking down. Chad Dylan Cooper was scared of nothing, but high heights weren't my favorite things in the world.

I reached Sonny's window frame, and climbed inside her living room, letting my feet reach the floor as silently as I could. I tiptoed over to the relaxed girl on the couch and placed my hands over her eyes. As if on cue, she shrieked at the top of her lungs, making me chuckle a little. Recognizing the laugh, she stopped her yelling and her cheeks turned a crimson red.

"Guess who?" I mumbled, hoping she wouldn't rip my hands from her eyes and stomp off in anger. Instead, she pulled my hands from her eyes with the lightest touch and giggled peacefully.

"I'm not sure. Hmm, okay, so there's in my house at about nine in the morning, there's a hint," she played along, not opening her eyes just yet. Then she stood up and turned to me, opening her eyes as she spoke.

"It must be Zac Efron," she joked with a beautiful, yet purely evil smirk. My smile stopped and I shook my head.

"Not funny, Sonny." She laughed and placed her magazine down on the coffee table.

"It was and you know it. But really, how did you get into my house? I didn't give you a key yet," she stated, tilting her head slightly. I grinned at the word "yet" and gave an honest answer.

"Through the window," I confessed softly, wondering what she might think. She suddenly turned to the window and saw the ladder, her actions followed by her bursting into laughter. I gave her a strange look, as if to question her amusement. Her stopped laughing after a bit, then grabbed her purse issuing that we were about to leave. Slipping on her Converse, she gave me an answer.

"Okay, Edward Cullen, let's go." I shook my head as we shut the door behind us. Even without reading Twilight, I know the reference wasn't a good one, well, according to Sonny who wasn't a fan.

"So want a ride?" I asked, grabbing her hand and squeezing it a tiny bit. She smiled and clutched my fingers with hers.

"Sure," she replied after I opened the car door. We piled into the limo, her hand still in mine. She smiled at the driver in the mirror. He took us to the studios and we remained quiet for the ride. The radio played quietly through the stereo, as Sonny bopped her head to the beat. I wondered if she knew the song, but before I got the chance to ask, it ended and we arrived at the studio.

"Thanks!" she told the driver with a bright tone, while climbing out of the car. She gave a reassuring smile, and then shut the door. Darn her niceness, there wasn't an off switch like there was with me.

With that thought, I smiled, walking to the Prop House with her, still gripping her hand between my fingers. We reached the Prop House more quickly than I wished to, not wanting to leave and go to my set. But we reached to find an empty room, which we both liked. We smiled and she gave me a quick peck on the lips, which made my heart skip a beat.

"Later, Chad," she spoke happily with a grin taking up the majority of her face.

"Bye, Sonshine," I said, doing my signature wink and point. She continued to grin and wave as I left the room. Walking down the hall, the cast of So Random past me in the hall. They all turned to look at me with pure disgust in their eyes, even more than usual. There was this hint of anger in their glares that nearly frightened me. Then almost seconds later, they flipped their heads as if they were shunning me as they walked to the Prop House. I didn't know what was wrong, but I had a feeling Sonny was going to find out.

SPOV

Chad had left the Prop House and I sat on the couch, looking down at the loose papers on the table in front of me. I heard a loud sound of feet coming towards me, so I looked up just in time to see my cast in the doorframe. I smiled at them, standing up to greet them. But their expressions were terrorizing with anger. I wondered why they were giving me the dirty looks when Tawni spoke up.

"How could you?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey! Sorry it's been so long! I was kind of blocked, but I have like a whole document on the plot! So I'm not going to be blocked for a while, or so I hope. Okay, enjoy! ;D

Chapter 3

SPOV

"How could you?" Tawni asked me, her voice harsh. I wondered to myself if this was a prank, but I looked to Grady's face and it was as serious as the rest of my cast. This wasn't a prank for Grady could never keep a straight face unless he was truly serious.

"Hey, guys," I spoke awkwardly. "What's- what's up?" Nico shook his head a bit and Zora stepped in front of the crowd. She was holding something behind her back I couldn't see.

"You, Sonny Monroe have broken the So Random code again!" she yelled, pulling out the code from behind her back.

"What? And hey, that was so long ago! You're still counting from when I hung out with Chad at the Falls?" I asked, crossing my arms. I knew Zora could really hold a grudge, but not usually the rest of the cast.

"Well, not exactly, but now you're not just hanging out with Pooper! You're _dating_ him!" Nico spoke up with a disgusted look at he said "Dating." I rolled my eyes slightly at their over reaction.

"Oh, and that's not all!" stated Tawni with her eyes narrowed. "You're not just _dating_ the drama snob, but you told him your secret before _us?_ Sonny, we're your family!"

"Were, Tawni. Were," Zora mumbled, looking down at the floor in disapproval. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, taking a small step towards them. Tawni then stomped her way to the table and picked up a Tween Weekly issue, the one I had just read.

"Look at this, Sonny!" she said, flipping through the pages of the magazine. She found what she was looking for, then held it up, showing an interview about being Demi Lovato.

"Or should we say, Demi!" Zora yelled, leaning forward with clenched fists behind her. I sighed, seeing the worst-case scenario play out before my eyes.

"Look guys, I'm really sorry about keeping it from you, but I couldn't tell anyone!" I exclaimed. They all grimaced at the same moment.

"Oh yeah? You could tell your _boyfriend!_" Nico stated, the word "boyfriend" was said as is I had stepped on his feet with heels on.

"I know I should have told you, but Chad's my neighbor too! And come on, if this was anyone else, you would understand! He's my boyfriend; I'm supposed to tell him! And to be fair, he found out, I didn't just come out and say, "Oh, by the way I'm Demi Lovato!" All right?" I ranted. The room remained quiet for a minute, no one wanting to come up to the plate and speak. But then Zora spoke up.

"We know he's your boyfriend, Sonny, which by the way, is utterly disgusting, but we were family!" My jaw hung slightly. Still with the "were", I thought?

"Stop saying, "were!" We're still family," I paused. "Right?" The cast exchanged looks. They all looked to the floor, avoiding my eyes.

"Right?" I repeated in a whisper, my heart breaking in multiple, uneven pieces. I heard a deep sigh and with that, they all gave their heads a small shake. My eyebrows creased.

"Come on, what can I do? I apologized, now what do you want from me?" I asked in a disappointed mumble, not making my words clear.

"Just…" Zora begins. "Just leave us alone for a while." My breath hitched in shock.

"You mean you don't want to hang out anymore?" I spoke in a quieter whisper than before. It made me wonder if they even heard it.

"I'm sorry, Sonny. You broke the code. And that's the end of it," Nico said, exchanging looks with Grady who had remained quiet for most of the fight. Zora stepped in front of everyone and Grady came out to stand next to her. He bent down, allowing Zora to use his back for a table. He handed me a pen and Zora placed the code of So Random onto the center of his spine.

"And by anonyms vote of the cast of So Random, Sonny Monroe is officially banned from this prop house." It was different this time. It wasn't anger. It wasn't a battle. It was tragic.

And I grabbed the pen in my hand, which trembled slightly as I began to sign my name. I signed it in two places, and then initialed four times.

"Now be gone," Zora whispered, her words like a deep sigh. It was official, I thought to myself. I didn't exactly remember how I felt the last time I was forced to sign the code. But it was different this time. It was such a simple reason last time: betrayal. But now, they meant it and I didn't know if they would miss me. And that's what hurt the most.

"Don't worry," I began with tears forming in the corners of my eyes. "This is the last you'll see of Sonny Monroe," I quoted myself. My voice cracked and I turned on my heel, not wanting them to see me cry. Before, they were my family and I would be fine with tears in front of them. But the word, "were" stuck and that meant I had to run, to hide.

And I was racing down the hallways with my mascara running down my usually dry cheeks. This is why I kept it from them, I told myself. This is what I feared in the first place. So running nowhere, I find myself somewhere. I'm standing in an empty hallway that connected So Random with the set of Mackenzie Falls. I knew Chad was working, so I couldn't bother him.

So I leaned against a wall, sliding down until I reached the floor with a bump. And I sat and waited for him to finish.

CPOV

"Look Devon. Even if we truly are brothers, that doesn't mean you get my water," I spoke with drama lurking in my tone. I smirked a little, as I thought to myself; "You are really the greatest actor of our generation!" Oh, but I already knew that, didn't I?

"Oh, but Mackenzie, it does. See, if you are a true brother that means one thing. I know my dad is my biological father. So that means," he stopped for a moment, mostly for dramatic effect, but I assumed he had forgotten his line.

"No," I clenched my fist and held it close to my chest, looking away from Skylar.

"You're the daughter of my mother, Anne! And now that the Vengeance Is Mine club has a new member, we will finally have our vengeance!" he proclaimed, putting on a rather evil look.

"I will never join VIM! And vengeance will never be yours!" I celebrated, chuckling slightly.

"It's in the rule book, Mackenzie. Any brother of the president is officially a member of the society!"

"Devon, there's only one member of your club, you. And that's all there will ever be!" I announced, stalking off set in my dramatic exit. The camera got a close up of Skylar looking dramatic and hurt, and then the director yelled.

"Cut!" A loud bell rang and I smiled. Acting was great and all, but I just wanted to see Sonny. Devon came off set and smiled.

"Great job, man," he told me. I smirked, putting out my fist as he bumped it.

"Yeah, you too," I said, looking around, wondering if Sonny had shown up yet.

"Looking for Sonny?" he asked with a devious smirk. I rolled my eyes and nodded. He leaned in, his voice a whisper. He loved gossip just as like Blondie did, which scared me a bit.

"Last I heard, she was crying outside, waiting for you. Chastity told me. Apparently there's something going on in Chuckle City," he stated, my expression turning grim. He noticed and gave me a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Good luck, dude," he said, walking off. I stayed still for a moment, taking in the news. Then I raced off the set, running to find my Sonshine.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Enjoy! I like this chapter and so do you! Ah, I'm pyshic! Jk, but enjoy! Review! :D So who saw That's So Sonny? It was SOOO awesome!

Chapter 4

CPOV

I found her in the hall after racing out the door. She didn't me as her head was down, attempting to hide the falling tears from notice. But she sniffled as I approached reassuring that Skylar hadn't heard wrong. I walk over to her, my presence still not aware of.

I sit down beside her in silence, wondering if she had seen me and just not cared to look up or if she was so lost in her sorrow she still hadn't spotted me. So whichever it was, I used my index finger and thumb to bring her eyes to mine. Her eye makeup was running down her cheeks and her lips looked as if they would be forever frowned.

"What's the matter, Sonshine?" I asked in a soft way, her eyes traveling from the floor and back to me. She let out a sigh, probably debating whether she could get away with saying "Nothing." She definitely could not.

"Come back to my dressing room. You don't have to tell me here," I told her, guessing that she wouldn't want to express herself in front of my cast mates. She nodded with the tiniest smile and I grabbed her hand, helping her from the chilled marble flooring. With her fingers still intertwined with mine, I lead her to my dressing room and shut the door behind us. She sat on a large leather couch and I joined her, unfolding her crossed arms and taking her hands into mine again.

"Mm bahned frumm the pruhp husse," she spoke in a muffled voice, not allowing me to understand a word.

"Sonny," I said simply, but the tone was saying, "Stop doing that on purpose and tell me why my girlfriend is crying!" She sighed a rough, cracked sigh and repeated it.

"I'm banned from the Prop House," she told me clearly, causing my calm breath to hitch. Our eye contact broke for a moment, allowing me to think the words she said through. I wondered why for a minute. The last time she left the Prop House was when she came to the Falls, I thought to myself. I wondered if this had to do with me.

"Why'd they ban you or did you leave yourself?" I asked. She looked back to my eyes, simply getting lost in them for a minute. Coming back to reality, she sighs and gives me an answer at last.

"They banned me. It's because I didn't tell them about being Demi," she confessed. Those Randoms, I thought to myself in a harsh way. She had to keep it a secret to protect her career! Those selfish, inconsiderate-

"And because I told you first," she whispered, cutting off my thoughts. And this halted any form of thinking for a second. So that's what this is about, I thought to myself.

"So they're not okay with us dating?"

"I'm not sure about that, but all I know is I'm banned. Officially. I guess I should have told them, I mean they are- were like my family. And maybe it is my fault-" This time I cut her off. I shook my head, knowing none of this was her fault.

"You had to keep it from them in fear of them telling. And you didn't tell me, did you? I figured it out! It's there fault for not figuring it out. Don't go blaming this on yourself, okay?" She nodded, smiling at my belief in her.

"Thanks Chad. I just want to get my mind off of all this. It's driving me crazy." I grinned, glad to see that the tears had stopped. Sonny wasn't herself without a smile.

"Well, there's a party tonight for Selena Gomez and apparently everyone is going. So…" I began with a smirk.

"Were you invited?" she asked me with a smile, probably imagining the invitation. "Hey Chad, I know I left your movie and yelled at you a lot, but hey, I want a lot of people at my party. So do you want to come? Just don't ask me to be in another movie. Okay, thanks!" She giggled to herself.

"Well, everyone is going, so I'm guessing everyone was invited! And everyone includes us, doesn't it?" I said, twisting the facts. She shook her head with a playful smile.

"Sure, Chad. When it is?" she asked me. I grinned, happy we would be going out tonight. The party started at seven, or so I was told by Ferguson, but I wanted to get there fashionably late.

"I'll pick you up at seven fifteen," I told her with a smile. She crossed her arms with a chuckle.

"It starts at seven doesn't it? You know, it's not _always _cool to be late," she informed me in a way that through my ears and past my ego said, "Chad, you're so cool in so many ways!"

"It's CDC style, Sonshine. How about seven ten?" I compromise. She rolled her eyes when I spoke in third person, but she nodded her head.

"Fine," she said, brushing a strand of hair from her face. In doing so, she felt her makeup that was still painted down her cheeks and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I've got to get this off! And the party in a few hours! Ugh!" she said, storming out of the room, trying to get her makeup off her face while dashing out. I smirked, yelling back to her.

"You look beautiful, already!" I shrieked, wondering if she even heard me, for she had already raced out of my dressing room. She had left the door open and I saw Marta pass by, seeing me inside.

"Aw, Chad, thank you!" she said with a warm smile. I rolled my eyes.

"I was talking to my girlfriend, Marta," I told her in a more rude way than originally planned. She grimaced.

"Stupid random," she grumbled, walking away. But she was my Random. I smirked, heading over to my closet. I opened it and shuffled through my shirts for a bit, then grinned to myself.

"Tonight's going to be great." Oh, little did I know.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey, what's up? This chapter was alright, I guess. A bit long, but that's okay. So are you excited for jealous Chad? I am! ;D Rinny out suckaz! Stay tuned!

PS. Who's excited for Chad Without A Chance? I know I am! xD

Chapter 5

SPOV

The hardest part of the night was washing off my makeup just to reapply more, but choosing an outfit was a close second. When I had a set of clothes finally picked out, I had gone through my entire wardrobe about six times. Hollywood parties didn't come as often for me as I would like, so I decided to attempt to look my best on the one chance I got for a while.

I turned in the mirror, coming back to my smiling face after a complete three hundred sixty degrees. I wore a strapless black mini dress that was covered in printed flowers and had layers at the bottom. I hadn't worn the top for a while, so I decided if I were to bring out this old thing, I would add some flair. I had grabbed a few black and white beads from my dresser and hung them around my neck. I slipped on some high-heeled ankle boots plated in sparkles. Slipping on a three-layer belt and my favorite leather jacket, I smiled, examining my makeup in the mirror once more before grabbing my purse and heading out the door.

"Sonny, are you okay?" Chad asked me after crashing to the ground right outside my front door. I looked up at the heartthrob who had bright yellow sunflowers in his right hand and his left was stretched out to help me off the ground. He had knocked me to the floor after I collided into him with the speed of a hurrying teenager excited about an amazing party. I sighed, grasping his palm as he helped me to my feet. I stumbled a bit, not quite used to my new heels yet. He chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who are the flowers for?" I joked with a smile. He let out a little "oh" as he had forgotten all about them and handed them to me with a smile. I grinned back and brushed off my dress.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded as we both walked down the stairs of my house to his limo. We climbed into the car and the driver pulled away almost instantly. The ride to the party was quiet, if you weren't to count the soft music in the background. I was humming along to a familiar song when the limo stopped and Chad got out of the car. He helped me out as well and as I got both feet out of the vehicle, I saw her house.

It was a beautiful house that appeared very modern and chic. I peered down the long stone pathway, seeing the celebrities walk down it as if it were a red carpet. There were a few people I didn't know, but I recognized most of the superstars.

Chad grabbed my hand and we strolled down the walkway in the same elegance as the rest of the big shots. People's heads seemed to turn as we entered the party. My face grew red and my eyes hurt as the paparazzi flashed their cameras. I could barely hear anything over the obnoxiously loud music, but yet I heard Chad's faint mumble.

"You look beautiful tonight," he whispered with a smile, tilting his head towards mine to speak into my ear. I grinned widely.

"You look nice yourself," I commented back. He smirked, which could only mean his thoughts were along the lines of: "Is there any time I don't look good?" I giggled and rolled my eyes at the thought, which escaped Chad's attention. I could see Selena in the distance, as she was talking to a few movie stars. I turned to Chad who saw her too and we both agreed without words to go over to her and wish her a happy birthday. I wasn't sure how old she was turning, so in order to keep things casual and not awkward by guessing too old, I decided to keep the happy birthday speech vague. Selena saw us and walked to us with a smile.

"Hi Sonny! It's been a while!" she said with a big smile. The last time we saw each other was when I was in need of someone to help me out of a close call with the whole Demi thing. She turned to Chad. This would be interesting.

"Hi Chad. It's been a while," she said in a very bored, obviously unhappy to see him tone. A tone that said: "Yes, it's been a while. Why didn't you keep it that way?" I smiled, loving Chad's glare he gave Selena.

"Well, happy birthday, Selena! This party is great!" I said with a large grin and gave her a small hug.

"Thanks so much! I have to go talk to my co-star who just walked in, but I just have to say one thing first," she spoke with a happy, yet somehow evil smile. Oh no, I thought to myself. "I told you! I knew you guys liked each other! And now you're dating! Ha!" And with those kind words, she left. I began to laugh. Chad looked at me with a funny beam.

"Well, that was unexpected." I shrugged as we walked around, finding a different celebrity everywhere we looked. We began to walk around, picking up little hors d'oeuvres served on silver trays. I saw Zac Efron was so close to us, so I began to head over to talk to him, when my arm was grasped.

"Don't even think about it, Sonshine," Chad mumbled. I rolled my eyes. He was so jealous, even if he would _never _admit it. Chad joined me by my side and I turned my head to face him when I saw… _him._

"Oh. My. Gosh," I spoke slowly. Chad chuckled.

"What?" he asked with a laugh still lurking in his voice. I looked at him for a second then back at the famous singer.

"That's-that's Christopher Wilde!" I spoke, holding back a girly shriek. Chad laughed again.

"Is that the guy who sings that song that's on the radio?" he questioned. I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick glare.

"Yes, Chad. That's the guy who sings that's on the radio," I said sarcastically. "He's my favorite musician in the world! Ah!" I screamed quietly.

"Well, then go talk to him!" Chad suggested. That was different, I thought for a moment. But only for a moment, for all my other thoughts were: "OMG. OMG. OMG. I can't believe he's here!"

"No! I can't! I'm not good around celebrities," I said, with a sheepish beam. He laughed, not believing my bad excuse. The truth was I wasn't good around _that_ celebrity.

"Well, that's too bad because he's coming over here," Chad said with a snicker. I looked over and sure enough, he wasn't lying. With a star struck smile on his smile (and probably on mine too) he made he way through the crowd and over to Chad and I.

"Hey Sonny, Chad. I'm Christopher Wilde. Huge fan," he said. I grinned, still in awe that he was talking to me. I shook his hand and he shook Chad's.

"Yeah, Mackenzie Falls has been increasing popularity in the music section. Especially after that music video with Devon and I," Chad said. Chris shook his head.

"No, I don't watch your drama, dude. I love your music, Sonny!" he said with an admiring smile. I blushed a crimson red as Chad's expression turned sour with jealousy. Oh, this night would be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey! It's been a bit since I posted for this story and I don't like the chapter! Grr. But I'm in a great mood, so expect updates soon. Please check out my oneshot, Anniversary Surprises! And cross your fingers, for it was for a contest! I really hope I win, so wish me luck! :)

Chapter 6

SPOV

"Really? You like my music? I love your song, Hero! I listen to it everyday!" I exclaimed, but stopped my mouth from blabbering on, hoping I didn't sound like an over obsessed fan girl. Chad's expression was stern as he explored Chris' eyes, as if questioning whether he deserved to speak to me or not.

"I'm flattered! You're honestly my favorite musician and ever since I heard about the whole Demi business, I loved you even more!" he said with a grin. I blushed, a star struck smile appearing across my face. He had said, "love." I sighed, getting lost in his deep blue eyes for a moment. Chad nudged me with his elbow. I looked up to see him biting his lip to hold in a laugh.

"Well, anyways, it was so amazing to meet you," he began, his voice growing flat as he debated whether to add another sentence or not. "And if you're ever free, I think it'd be amazing if we could do a duet together." I nodded my head like a bobble head with a new spring. Chris scribbled something down on a piece of ripped paper he had found in his pants pocket. He handed the note to me with a smile, looking to Chad for a moment to make sure he wasn't going to pounce on him.

"Thanks! That'd be fantastic!" Chris saw Chad's irritated expression, and then shook his head as if waking up from a trance.

"Yes. The fans will love it," he added with a smirk, his voice nearly robotic. I nodded with a smile.

"Definitely!" I said with a perky beam. He smiled and backed away, leaving Chad and I with a small wave as he vanished into the crowd. I held his number in my hands and sighed deeply. I then I saw a hand in front of my face, snapping over and over.

"Really, Sonny, really? He's just a _singer_," he spoke with utter disgust. I crossed my arms.

"He is _not_ just a singer! He's the best singer!" I argued, with a smile. Chad smirked with confidence.

"I don't care if he's the best, he's still a singer. And singer's are all the same. They all write cliché songs about how they care so much for a girl, just so fans cling to them!" I shook my head as if he had told me Pauly wasn't real.

"You know I'm a singer too, Chad. And you seem to have no problem with my cliché songs," I disputed with a radiance of annoyance. I walked away, heading to get some Sprite from the drinks table. Chad followed close behind me.

"Well, well, your songs aren't cliché," he quarreled, watching me fill my plastic cup with soda. I smiled, liking his new point.

"Well, thanks, but trust me, Chris is a nice guy! You're just jealous!" I proclaimed, taking a sip from my cup. He shook his head with a playful smile.

"Why would I be jealous of _him?_ Anyway, he should be jealous of _me!_" he said with a proud smile. I laughed, placing my soda on a nearby table.

"Why? 'Cause you're on Mackenzie Falls, the number one tween show and he's just a singer?" I imitated him, earning me a chuckle.

"Nope. He should be jealous because you are all mine," he responded with an adorable grin. I looked up at him, tilting my chin down to attempt to hide my blush. I knew it hadn't had work.

"Aww," I whispered, hoping he didn't hear. He smiled, which made me assume he had.

"Well, it's true," he mumbled. "Wanna dance?" he asked, taking my hand and pulling me to the dance floor, not even waiting for the answer. I smiled as we passed through the mass of people, making our way to the center of the floor. Chad grabbed my waist and I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"I know this song," he whispered with a large grin. The people were loud and the music was even louder, but yet I could still manage to catch the sound of Chad's faint murmur. I listened to it for a minute, and then smiled as Chad was.

"Yeah, I think I heard it somewhere," I joked. He chuckled lightly, his eyes sparkling with simple bliss.

"That singer is so fantastic. Her voice is just heavenly," he played along. I laughed along with him and nodded.

"I do, don't I?" I joked with a smirk. He rolled his eyes playfully as "Catch Me" played loudly. He stayed quiet for a few minutes and at first I thought he was trying to listen to the song, but his eyes left mine and went to look around the room. The music seemed to become louder as he began to chuckle to himself. His eyes shifted, not letting me follow his.

"What's so funny?" I question, laughing at his amusement was contagious. He smiled at me, grasping my waist tighter.

"Nothing, Sonshine," he assured me, with a light snicker still hidden beneath his words. I looked around the room to find Chris standing in the corner with anger in his eyes. I looked back to Chad and saw his laughter continue. I shook my head.

"That's what was so hilarious?" I asked him, not thinking much of Chris' expression. He nodded, pulling me closer. I placed my head on his shoulder with a grin. Maybe his laugh wasn't the only thing that was contagious. I had also caught his bliss.

"You're not going to call him are you?" Chad asked after moments of silence. I sighed, piecing together the right response in my mind.

"I might. For the duet, maybe," I told him, not moving my head from his shoulder, where it laid perfectly in the crook of his neck. I knew that wasn't the answer that would please him, but I really did want to do a duet with Chris. He was my idol after all.

"For the fans?" he questioned. I smiled, shutting my eyes for five seconds, just to enjoy the feeling of swaying as I rested in Chad's arms.

"Of course, Chad," I reassured him with a small smile. I could feel him nod.

"Okay. I'm fine with that on one condition," he began. I waited to hear his condition before I protested. "You have to be in a Mackenzie Falls episode."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey! There's an awesome thunderstorm going on, so randomly I decided to jump on a computer and write! Sorry it's been forever! School's a hassle and I've been watching Death Note. :) So anyway, enjoy! Rinny out.

Chapter 7

SPOV

My head jerked up to stare him in the eyes. He remained completely serious, so I sighed and thought about it for a moment.

"I have to think about it," I remained after a bit of thought. He bit his lip with a small smile.

"Oh come on, Sonshine. Please," he begged me with a sparkle in his eyes once more. I wasn't going to let him get to me, I thought to myself. I was going to fight his cheesy scripts. I really wouldn't have mind being on his show, but he expected me to agree blindly if he gave me his "look." So I was going to prove him wrong.

"Maybe. Let's just leave this party, all right? This music is giving me a headache," I groaned. His "look" was more powerful than I expected. He gave me a smile and grabbed my hand as we left the dance floor. I waved to Selena and she smiled and yelled me a goodbye. We left the fancy house and hopped into his limo. The driver smiled at us in the mirror and drove away. I noticed we were heading in the wrong direction immediately.

"Excuse me, sir? My house is in the down the street back there," I explained with a sweet smile. Chad nodded.

"Yeah, what gives Nate?" he added, earning a keen smirk from the driver, who was apparently named Nate.

"First, it's Joseph, and second, your director called and needs you, Sonny at the studio," Nate, make that Joseph said. Chad looked at me and I shrugged. He turned back to Joseph and nodded slightly.

"All right. You can drop me off there as well," he informed the man behind the wheel. We arrived at the studios with full anticipation of why Marshall would need me there at the late hour. We walked into the So Random studio and saw the remaining cast, excluding Zora (but who ever really knew where she was at any time) relaxing on the couch in the Prop House, as Marshall hovered over them. I joined my friends on the cast as Chad sat next to me, holding my hand.

"Wait, Sonny's banned!" Tawni complained, putting her lip-gloss down in anger. I shot her an annoyed glare and Marshall wiped his sweaty forehead.

"It doesn't matter now. We have worst problems," Marshall spoke with hast. Tawni gave me an uncertain frown.

"Worst than Sonny's unholy outfit ruining my pretty zone?" Tawni asked, scooting away from me. Chad shook his head with irritation, but decided to ignore her anyway.

"Tawni, enough. Here's why I needed you here so late," he began. "There's a new show on the station and it passing us in views. I just talked to Mr. Condor and he told me that if we don't get our ratings higher, he'll cut our show." Gasps escaped every cast member's lips at the same moment. We all stared at Marshall in disbelief. He nodded, confirming reality.

"Wait, what's the show?" Zora asked, stepping out of her sarcophagus. Even if we all knew her for years, we all were a bit scared at her sudden appearance. Marshall sighed.

"I can't remember exactly. Something like Werewolf Journal? Dog Notebook? Uh-" Our director was cut off by Tawni, who jumped up with her hands to her heart and all our curious eyes on her.

"Werewolf Diaries?" she gasped with an excited expression overwhelming her face. Marshall nodded, his inquisitiveness not shrinking. "That's my favorite show in the world!" she proclaimed.

"With all the shirtless guys, romance, and suspense? Who _wouldn't_ like that show?" she asked to no one in particular. At last, she noticed everyone in the room was staring at her.

"You don't watch that show, do you?" Grady whispered to Nico. He turned to his best friend and shook his head. Grady sunk lower into the couch. "Yeah, pff. Me neither," he added, blushing discreetly to his friend in the hat.

"So anyway. What do you plan to do Marshall?" I asked being the only concerned one in the room. Except Zora, Marshall, and Chad, I suppose. I was never sure what Zora was thinking, but seeming, as her IQ was higher than most 13 year olds, I suspected she was thinking of a plan.

"Me?" Marshall reacted with surprise. "No, I don't have a clue. I was hoping you all would have a plan," he said with a shrug. He sighed. "Well, until we come up with a plan, you can all go home for tonight." My cast got up without a second look at me. I stopped them from leaving with words.

"Come on, guys! You can't ignore me forever!" I exclaimed. Tawni turned around.

"Hey, I ignored you to leave from the beginning, so don't have any doubt I can keep it up," she told me. Chad placed his arm around my shoulder and my cast moaned and complained.

"Hey!" I caught their attention. My mind was reeling as they turned to me. I needed a plan. "Listen, I know I didn't tell you, but what's done is done! And if I have to prove my randomness I will! I have a plan to get even more views!" I announced. Everyone, including Chad gave me a questioning look.

"More views than Werewolf Diaries?" asked Zora. I nodded with my arms crossed in confidence.

"So your saying we can achieve more people watching _without_ cute guys with abs?" Tawni asked me. "And don't even _think_ that we could use Chad for that. I just don't think my eyes could handle that monstrosity," Tawni complained with drama in her voice. I rolled my eyes.

"No, this doesn't involve Chad-"

"Hey!" Chad cut in. I ignored him for the moment.

"Or cute guys with abs-"

"Are you implying I'm not cute with abs?" Chad cut in once more.

"Yes," Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady agreed at once. I groaned in frustration.

"Listen to me!" I yelped. Everyone looked back to me, as they grew silent. I smiled. "Good."

"Good," Chad replied.

"Not now. Anyway, I have a plan that doesn't involve anything but us and a new guest star," I said with a smile.

"At least it's not going to be Chad guest starring," Nico muttered. I glared at him for a moment.

"All right. Let's here this guest star's name, Sonny," Tawni said. I smiled. The plan had come to me. If it would work, I wasn't sure. But I knew it might, and I was willing to take chances.

"Oh no," Chad responded, reading me like an open book. I smirked. He knew me too well for his own good. I nodded.

"Oh yes." Even if Chad had his jealousy issues, if Chris agreed to this, the ratings would fly. But I doubted Chris would turn me down. And if that was the case, my loyalty would be renewed and my ban lifted for good. But for that moment, one could only hope.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I didn't love this chapter, but oh well. Did you like it? All right, have a good week! Rinny out! ;D

Chapter 8

SPOV

"Spit it out, Sonny!" Zora ordered, annoyed by the nonverbal connection between Chad and I. I sighed, a content, glad-to-be-of-help smirk spreading across my expression.

"Christopher Wilde," I spoke his name slowly, enunciating each syllable. Nico and Grady exchanged glances as Tawni gave me a serious glare as she crossed her thin arms.

"Do you even _know_ Christopher Wilde?" she questioned, making everyone stare at me with wonder. But I remained happy, nodding up and down.

"I met him at the party for Selena!" I exclaimed. Tawni gasped.

"I wasn't invited?" she had a saddened expression, which quickly turned back to a large grin when she recalled Christopher would be guest starring. I felt a tug on my arm and turned to see Chad giving me a small smile. I wondered if he was going to argue, not wanting me to be around the charming singer. And he read me like a book for a second time and his small beam became a reassuring smirk.

"Well, are you gonna let Chris in on this plan or not?" he asked, his deep blue eyes making his smile contagious. I nodded, pulling out my phone and exiting the room.

"She's just seeing if he can make it tomorrow," Chad told the Randoms with confidence. I turned the corner, out of sight as I could hear Tawni squeal in excitement for our new guest star. I took out the slip of paper Chris gave me at the party and saw his number was scribbled on the scrap. I dialed the number and placed the cell phone to my ear and smiled as someone picked up.

"Hello?" Chris answered. I blushed, still star struck.

"Hey Chris! It's Sonny! We met at the party?" I spoke as if he wouldn't remember. He chuckled lightly.

"Of course, Sonny. So what's up?" he said casually.

"I was just wondering if you would want to guest star on So Random?' I asked him with much hope lurking in my tone. I couldn't afford this plan to fail. Everyone was counting on me.

"Yes, of course! That sounds amazing, Sonny! When's rehearsal?" he inquired, as I imagined him smiling on the other line.

"This Thursday? Is that okay?" I wondered into the phone. His soft chuckle returned.

"Sounds great! I can't wait to be with you- I mean, on So Random. T-t-the TV show. O-of course," he told me, making me giggle.

"I'm sure my cast mates will love to have you," I said truthfully. I could still hear Tawni explaining how Christopher was her favorite singer in the world.

"Great. I'll see on Thursday then," Chris proclaims. I smile, shutting my phone. And as I did, I was almost positive I heard something along the lines of "You hang up first." Strange, I thought to myself as I returned to the Prop House. Chad gave me a hopeful smile and I nodded because, again, we had a silently understood moment. Tawni bounced up and down, clapping her hands.

"Christopher Wilde, huh? I'll tell Marshall," Zora said, leaving the room. But as she left, she stopped to stand before me with a full-hearted grin.

"We forgive you, Sonny. You can be in the Prop House whenever you like," she informed me. I smiled.

"But what about the So Random code?" I asked the odd girl that stood there with a smile as the ponytails on the top of her head bounced.

"To tell you the truth, you

"Don't worry about it, Chad. Let's go home," I told him. He nodded and we walked out the door while waving goodbye. We arrived at the limo in the center of the dimly lit parking lot.

"Chad, are you okay with Chris guest starring?" I asked him as we got into the stretch car. He sighed, knowing this question would come up eventually.

"Yes, Sonny. I know you're just trying to help So Random. And I might not exactly _like_ Chris, but if he will be able to help your show and you, then I like your plan," he assured me, his smile agreeing with his softly spoken words. I grinned as we soon reached our adjacent houses. We got out of the car and he walked me to the steps of my house.

"Goodnight Sonshine," he whispered, kissing my forehead. I brushed as his lips left my temple and he stared into my eyes.

"And don't worry about Chris and I. Just because I'm in love with his song, doesn't mean I'm in love with the one who wrote it." Chad grinned and nodded slowly.

"I know, don't worry. Sleep well," he stated, walking towards his own house. I sigh, walking up the concrete steps of my residence and reaching the door. I pull out my keys from my jacket, putting them in the small keyhole and turning. The door creaks open and I stroll into my home and slip off my heels.

I walked into my living room and looked through the window, seeing Chad placing a piece of paper onto the window with pieces of clear tape. The message scribbled onto the paper was illegible until it was fully taped. I read it with a brightened beam across my face.

"I'll be your hero."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hey! Sorry it's been SOOO long! X3 My schedule was insane this month with school and all, so I apologize. Enjoy! Rinny out suckas!

Chapter 9

CPOV (Chris' POV)

She walked into the Prop House only to see me leaning against the counter. She looked beautiful, even with her hair tousled, as it was early in the morning. She was carrying multiple papers and a purse in her hands.

"Hey Sonny," I greeted her with a bright smile. She returned the grin, placing her loose leaf and bag on a nearby coffee table. I joined her by her side as she continued to sort through her documents.

"Hi Chris. You're early today," she acknowledged, brushing her hair out of her eyes with her palm. It was cute.

"Well, I might have been just a little eager to be starring on a TV show," I told her, avoiding the truth. I just wanted to be alone with her truthfully. She smiled, which made me wonder if she knew what –or who- I really came in at six thirty for. I peered over her shoulder, seeing the pages filled with scripts and costume ideas. Even at a quick glance, the parts I read were every funny. I was aware Sonny was the heart of So Random.

"So what are all the sketch ideas for?" I ask her with another gleam. She gives me a small glance, and then plops down on the couch. I sit next to her instantly. She sighs, turning the pages in her hands.

"I'm finding a sketch for you," she informed me, barely making eye contact with me. I smiled, my mind hatching a plan already. I went through all the hundreds of sketches I had memorized from her show and thought of the best one.

"That's great! You know, I just remembered. Marshall wanted me for something. Got to go. See ya, Sonday," I said, pulling her into a warm embrace. I didn't want to let go, as the feeling of her in my arms was magical.

SPOV

He hugged me awkwardly, not releasing me. He left in a moment, which made me happy, as I was never sure how to handle being around him. I was his fan at one moment, but he was mine at another. I sat back down on the couch after he was out of the room.

I recalled him calling Sonday, which I found all but normal. I had never heard the nickname before. I admit, it was cute, but it was just so random. Well, then I guess he really belonged on the show. I sat for about an hour, just deciding between sketches and making changes with a red pen.

"Sonny, I have great news!" Marshall exclaimed as he walked into the room with a smile. His hairless head was sweaty as always, but his smile persuaded me to believe he was in a rather content mood.

"What is it?" I ask eagerly.

"I found the sketch for you and Chris to do!" he told me.

"You mean Chris, me, and the rest of the cast?" I correct. With a wave of his hand, he moves on.  
"Whatever. Well, I found you all a sketch!" He paused for dramatic effect. "The HottiEMT sketch!" And with perfect timing, Chad walked into the Prop House just in time to become jealous.

"Excuse me?" was his reaction, a better one than I had imagined. I sighed, but also agreed with my boyfriend. I wasn't going to kiss Chris in a sketch, or at least Chad wouldn't let me.

"Chad, come on. Sonny is an actress! You didn't expect her to have to kiss someone on a show eventually?" Marshall questioned, crossing his arms.

"I did expect it. I was just hoping it would be me." I chuckled. "Come on, can you just pick a different sketch?" Chad asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, the audience has already seen that sketch Marshall. Let's just do something else," I told him. Marshall just shook his bald head.

"I already told the media! Christopher and Sonny kiss! It was huge! We'll get so many more views!" he exclaimed with excitement. Chad just looked at me as the director walked out of the room. He joined me on the couch, placing his arm around my shoulder.

"Look, Sonny, I know you have to do this," he began with a sigh. "And I suppose if it's just for show or media, you can kiss Chris. I trust you," he informed me with a beautiful smirk. I give him a long look.

"I'm glad you don't have a problem with it, Chad," I started. "I just hope Chris doesn't turn this into something else," I said softly. Chad pulled me closer to him, placing my head on his shoulder.

"I doubt he will, Sonshine. This is completely professional." He smiled. "But if he believes it is anything more than that, I'm going to ruin him." I supposed he could have handled that worse, I thought. I nod.

CPOV (Chris)

I walked into the Prop House once more only to find Chad and Sonny snuggling on the sofa. I growled quietly, backing up so they wouldn't see me. Chad was always with my Sonday! It was truly getting on my nerves. And I honestly didn't know how much longer I could handle seeing the two of them kiss, snuggle, or even hug. I knew she felt the same way, but she was just not ready to show it.

The two boys from So Random walked by me as they strolled into the Prop House. They stopped to look at me, one with a black hat on his head and the other with frozen yogurt and bleach blonde hair.

"Hey. I'm guest starring on your show. Christopher Wilde," I introduce myself. They both nod, not caring too much. They enter the Prop House and one of the two starts to yell.

"There's some guy named Chase William and he's outside. Apparently he's guest starring." Then the one in the hat adds something.

"And stop cuddling you two! It's disgusting!" I think I liked him, I decided as the two lovebirds pulled away from each other before looking at the door. I entered awkwardly, hoping Sonny didn't think I was spying on her or something weird like that.


End file.
